An Irish Morning
by empty-walls
Summary: just a challenge from an rp, my OC Shamus the werewolf who is drunk shows affection for his clan and Alpha in ways most people don't think of. I liked this challenge and want to know what other's thing of it, so thanks people (m)'0'(m) rated M for language and Irishness


_ Alec waited just outside the house, leaning against a tree at the edge of the forest. He waved me over when he appeared in the doorway, we were the same height but he had a damanding precounces. "Okay, as I said, I'll give you a tour around the camp. But, before we begin, there are some things you need to know, that may not come to you naturally because you're a bitten and new. I'm going to be talking for a bit, and I expect you to listen."_

_ Alec joined his hands behind his back, an aura of command coming from him as he looked into my eyes. "So your Shamus, great another mic._

_ Now, since you're a newcomer, I expect you to learn to act as a pack. I don't want to hear of you acting like a loner. We're a pack and will act like one. For you, however, this also means accepting commands. From everyone. I don't care if it sounds optional, you will do it and you will not complain. This counts double when it comes to the Alpha. If I hear of you going against an order from him or acting rebellious, or acting for your own benefit rather than the pack's, and I will personally tear your throat out._

_ Also, we have many females here, some pups, some older, some in between. Many mated, many more not. You are not to interact with any of them, unless they expressly come to you with a command, or I will personally tear your throat out. You will call them ma'am or miss depending on how you see fit, even if they tell you their names, until they give you express permission for you to be on a first-name basis. You will do the same for everyone else. All males are sirs to you, all females ma'ams or misses. With the Alpha, this extends to "commander", "boss" and "alpha". You are never to address him any other way, not even when talking to someone else, until you are given express permission to do so. You go against this, and I will personally tear your throat out._

_ During a hunt, you will remain and watch while we act, you will learn how we react and hunt as a pact. You may hunt alone on your free time, as long as you choose your prey wisely and bring the leftovers to the pack. Act any differently until you are notified of change, and I will personally tear your throat out._

_ And, finally, if you try to fight The Alpha, or rebel against him, his command, I will personally claw your balls off, feed them to you, and then tear your throat out."_

_ Alec's voice never wavered during the entire speech, his face a mask of gravity, to show that he was not joking, even a little. "Am I clear, Shamus?" he asked, finally, after giving a moment for the words to sink in._

_ I looked at him borily as he gave the welcome speech, he's had worse "so Alec, you always got a stick up ya arse or did the forplay get out of hand again" I said with a grin. Alec's hand blured as it punched me, you could hear it breaking and snap. Blood spilled from my nose as I hit the ground "got a hook on ya, boyo."_

_ The large werewolf looked like he wanted to keep punching him "listen you little shite, you better follow the rule and call me sir" Alec growled out. "Feisigh do thoin fein" I said to him as I had a smile on my face, blood from my nose covered the smile now._

_ Alec let out a growl and looked like he was going to fight me "come on Alec, your always to hard on the newcomers, Shamus wounds are not healed so save it for nother day" said a voice like an angel. When I turned to see her face, I wasn't expecting someone so tan._

_ Alec shook his head "Luna your to nice, sometimes anyway. Guess it's your lucky day Shamus, go lick your wounds" I stood up only glanceing at the tan girl, but for only a moment. There was other things he wanted, like opuim, whores, whiskey, and food. _

My eyes opend from there slumber, head foggy from drinking. As I looked around, i reliezed that I was somewere in the forest with an empty bottle in my hand "man what a dream" I muttered. That dream, it was when he woke up from his change and met Alec. It was also the first time he saw Luna as well, for some reason she was always nice

I stumbled onto my feet, bottle still in my hand as I walked back to the house. Well it was more like a gaint house or mansion if you asked me. It had alot of room for everyone, like a wolfs cave so that everyone can fit. Pups were in the front yard, playing and enjoying there day. Almost all the females where out watching them, even if they didn't have kids, they still watched over them.

Some of the member's glared at him, but only the older member's who know him as the Snowhound. A wolf who put everything into his body and fought everything, Most don't care that I've changed, since Luna took charge the whole pack has changed. Females are no longer just breeders and a lot of them come here for a safe haven.

"Shamus, come over here for second" I head Alec called, he was waving me over to something. I walked over to see paper's "just some hours's that Luna needs you to work, her work as a cop and Alpha can keep her busy" he told me. I nodded my head "Yeah she tends to take everything on her shoulder, so tomorro want to hit some bars?"

Alec rubbed his chin in thought "well I'll need you on patrol today, and wedsday, thursday, saturdy, and sunday. So if you can get that I'll take the other days, I got to start training the pups soon" he said with a shrug "but tomorro, sure why not, Shamus" he added.

Mia came up to them then "drinking at bars, why am I not invited guys?" Mia was a biker chick, through and through. She was tough and actuly fit in with Alec and me, I even saw a small glace that Alec gave her when she wasn't looking.

Mia had her hands on her hips with her goofy grin on her face "I am invited right or do I have to just take you to down a notch to show who's boss" she said in a cocky tone. I couldn't help but to laugh, Alec just smiled and shook his head.

"whats so funny Shamus" said a voice that made me quit laughng and stood taller. Luna walked out in her work outfit, I couldn't help but stare a bit at her as she stepped out of her car. "Nothing Luna" I said stiffly, I've changed on how I act with her. I no longer joke nor do push her in a playful manner. Luna is now my Alpha and as such I was to be stricter for her, but man was it hard when she dressed like that.

Funny to because only Luna had cloths at the moment and it didn't bother anyone. A small smile came to her face as she looked at them "come on guys, i want to relax anyways" she said happily as she walked into the house.

Me, Mia, and Alec followed along with a few pacl members "So Shamus, your going to play some music for everyone right" Mia asked me, for a flash of a second I could smell irritation from Luna "no, I think people are better off on not hearing me playing" I said so that Luna didn't have to hear me play.

Luna practcly stopped while walking but kept going "Come on Shamus, we could use it" Luna said to me as she walked into her room. I walked into the kitchen to find my cargo pants on the floor 'my be i should slow down on drinkning, but then what else would I do on my free time, pick barries?'

Feeling the need to use the restroom but didn't want to go all the way there 'eh, looks like it's the sink again' I thought as I walk to it so I could take a piss. Alec came ito the kitchen with some shorts on "what the hell shamus? why in the fucken sink" he yelled at me "because i didn't want to find a bathroom with someone in it" I said it as if it was obvouis.

"why have pack member's who use that sink" he yelled at me as i button on my pants "well tell them not to lick the drain then" I said it as if that solved it. Alec face palm himself "good, moon Shamus. I'm surpriesed that Luna hasn't bitten your ear off yet" he said with a light smile.

A lazy grin came to my face "you know I asked that after I got drunk and took her car for a joy ride, only to crash it and leave a I.O.U note on it."

"Or the time, last week, when you started a fight with the other wolfs and thrown one of them threw a window?" I shrugged his jib. The smile on his face told me he wanted to keep picking at eachother.

"Come on guys, Luna is waiting for you guys to get out there" Mia said as she scolded them as if they were pups. The chains on her leather outfit swong as she walked "ok, ok Shamus, guess play time about to start" Alec said as he followed Mia, I walked behind them to the large den.

The den was probably the biggest room in the house since that it was made to hold so much more people. Luna sat on a couch with other's surroding her, being the Only Alpha and a female at that made her very populer to the males. Young and old would try to sweet talk her and give her all sorts of gifts.

No one challenged her though, none was stuipid enough to take her on. Her big brown eye's landed on me as i went to pick up my guitar, with a flick of her coffee brown hair caight my attiantion. Luna was in her comfy cloths, which was short shortsand a tank top, top it off with socks that went to her knee's.

He knew he stared just a bit to long but she was more focas on others as he picked up strum his guitar, thats when Luna looked up. I closed my eye's and brushed back my white hair as my voice came out, deep and held emotion. My irish accent followed my words as I sung them.

My songs were not happy, I was irish and irish weren't known for there happy songs. It was our tragidys that we were known for. My words could be hunting and made people feel the same as I do when I sung, but I was happy to serve my pack in whatever way I could. If I could be of use to Luna, then I'm happy.


End file.
